What's Next?
by cricketjo
Summary: First FanFic. Hope you like : give it a read
1. Chapter 1

Lara stood in front of the station house or 'HQ' as she liked to call it. It had been 3 months since she walked out on Dean. She just stood there, so many different memories going through her head; the time Chase was so ill he threw up all over Michelle or maybe the time Heidi and Dean knocked each other unconscious. She quietly laughed to herself, then she realised she had to do this whether she liked it or not. As she walked through the door she noticed that none of the patrol cars were in, she thought to herself they must be out on a rescue. As she climbed the stairs there was very little noise, she wondered where Vince was, usually he was either moaning at the team or at the coffee machine.

"Dean sit rep please" asked Vince down the radio

"Nothing to report yet Vince"

"Alright, keep me updated and find something soon"

"Will do, Radio portable 1 out" Dean kept on walking head down concentrating on the path ahead.

"Hey Dean, you ok?" asked Chase

"Yes I'm fine, Chase, why do you keep asking that?"

"Well I just care about you and I was making sure you were ok"

"Well don't worry about me, I'm fine" Dean said in a harsh tone.

"Vince please let me come down and help out, it's really quite here and very boring." pleaded Jordan

"Fine then but you will stay at mobile HQ the whole time and you will be one of the first to leave the site."

"Thanks Vince I'll see if I can get a lift down." Jordan looked around and saw one of the part-time staff at a desk. "I'm on my w-ay"

" Everything alright Jordan?" asked Vince down the radio

"I'm fine I was just answering a question" Except Jordan wasn't answering a question; he was looking at Lara straight in the face.

"Ok then, see you soon, mobile HQ out," said Vince

Then it all went quiet, only the two of them were left upstairs.

"Hi" Jordan said

"Hi" Lara replied, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well you're here, when everyone else is out on a big rescue, your pleading Vince to let you go down there, and there isn't one bit of paperwork on anyone's desk" Jordan raise his left arm it was in a cast up to the elbow.

"Ouch" Lara said, "How did you do that?"

"Two words, Heidi quad biking" They both laughed at the same time, Lara thought this was just like old times, she smiled and then sat down and started to talk to Jordan.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter all done and ready; shout out to Jane, xxletogxx and AsandCastle103 for my first three reviews thanks

Keep reviewing and reading

Back at mobile HQ they still had heard nothing about the missing mum and 3 children. Vince was trying to calm down the sister of the mother; Michelle was on PR duties per normal, and Heidi, Dean, Chase and Lachie was still out looking.

"Listen" Said Heidi

"What? Wait I hear it" answered Lachie. They turned round the corner and there were the three children, Charlie, Luke and Jason.

"Hi I'm Heidi from Rescue and this is Lachie, we've been looking for you"

"Is any hurt?" Lachie chipped in.

"My leg hurts," said Luke "and Charlie says her head hurts a lot.

"My arm hurts," whispered Jason

"Alright then lets get you all check up and then we will bring you back up top" Heidi said in such a sweet and calming voice.

"Radio portable 2 to Radio mobile HQ, Vince, we've got some good news," Lachie spoke into the radio

"Finally took some time"

"We've got the three kids, one broken leg, one sprained wrist and one major concussion"

"All on the same kid" asked Vince

"Na one on each kid"

"Are you alright to bring them up or will you need to wait for help?"

"We'll be fine Vince, see you soon, radio portable 2 out."

"You wanna come with me?" asked Jordan

"Well I have to ask Michelle something and it would be good to see Heidi and the rest of the team again."

"So that's a yes then" Jordan smiled. Heidi's is going to be so happy to see Lara again. " You can drive then, I'm sort of banned from driving by Heidi and it's difficult with this on." He said as he held up his cast and car keys. They both got into the car, which was Heidi's car not Jordan's.

They started driving when Lara turned to Jordan,

"Has Dean spoke about me?" she enquired

Jordan shook his head "No sorry Lara, ever since you left he's not been himself, no more going to the pub, no more nightclubs and no more chatting up girls, he's been quiet at work and he's hardly speaking to anyone.

Lara thought to herself, she's hurt Dean quite a lot and she needed to talk to him sooner rather than later.

"Mobile HQ to Rescue Portable 6, Jordan where are you?"

"Vince I'm about 5 minutes away"

"I thought I told you, you couldn't drive and speak on the radio at the same time?"

"Well why are you speaking to me if you knew I couldn't talk and drive?"

"I'm just testing you mate, anyway please don't say your driving"

"I'm not don't worry"

"Then who is?"

" Um a very pretty blonde woman who used to get on very well with Dean"

"Nicole?"

"No stupid, Lara's driving"

"You mean Lara, Dean's Lara?"

Lara looked at Jordan and he immediately passed over the radio.

"It's Lara not Dean's Lara, and hi Vince" She passed Jordan back the radio, she didn't even realise that Dean could be listening to the conversation. Lara pulled over the car, they were already here.

"Were here now Vince" Jordan said

"I see you, and tell Lara to come see me now! Mobile HQ out."


	3. Chapter 3

Another update all done, keep reading and reviewing :)

* * *

><p>Heidi and Lachie walked up the path with the 3 kids in their arms. Michelle came round to say well done and to make sure the kids got check out by the ambos. Jordan came over and hugged Heidi.<p>

"What you doing here?" Asked Heidi

"Vince let me come down only if I stayed at mobile HQ cause I was so bored in the office, I've even finished my paperwork; for once! Everyone laugh because they knew this was a once in a lifetime moment.

"How did you get down here though, I told you, you can't drive with your cast on?" Heidi said in an anxious voice.

"Don't worry I didn't drive here, someone else did."

"Who?"

"Guess"

"Um one of the part-time crew?"

"No, you'll never get it"

Heidi stood there wondering who it could be, she thought about it, surely it cant be she thought, but stood right in front of her was her friend, her best mate.

"Oh my gosh" Heidi was stunned

"Yeah it's me, now can I have a hug?" Lara asked. As Heidi went to hug Lara, there came a massive high pitch scream from the woods. Everybody was quiet; they all looked around wondering what was going. Then the radio came on, Chase was on the other end.

"Sorry about the screaming people, false alarm we think, well unless she's been out her for a while." He said

"Chase what are you going on about?" asked Michelle "and whose was the scream"

"Well, as we walked round the corner we saw that, well I don't know how to explain it, oh and it was Dean screaming like a little girl." Chase said down the radio. Everybody else laughed, including Lara.

"It was not me, it was Chase screaming" Dean said down the radio,

"No mate it was you" Chase replied. Michelle stood with the radio in her hand as she listen to the two brother fight, she automatically knew that Dean was the one who scream by the way he was trying to protect himself.

"Boys, stop fighting now, look Dean was the one who screamed like a little girl and we will not forget this moment, so there is no point denying it. Now boys some more info on this 'thing' would be good." Michelle said. The two boys looked at each other and the slowly Dean got his phone out took a picture of it and sent it to Michelle, Vince and Lachie.


	4. Chapter 4

Two updates in one day, lucky you! keep reviewing and updating and if you have any ideas let me know! :)

oh and i don't own Special Rescue Ops :(

* * *

><p>'Ping, Ping, Ping' Michelle looked at her phone and just stared, so did Vince and Lachie.<p>

"Um Dean I don't know what to do about that" Michelle spoke down the radio. 'We'll send in the police to pick up and bring back the body, I want both of you back here now'

"We're on our way Michelle" Chase answered. Lara thought about what she should do, should she confront Dean or totally avoid him. She didn't have long to decide but whatever she did decide who change their relationship forever.

As the two boys got closer to base, Lara started moving back behind a patrol car, she then realised it used to be hers and Dean's patrol car. As she looked into the vehicle she notice that some of her things were still there. Like her hairbrush and hairbands, and also her favourite necklace, which Dean got her. She dropped it in the patrol and never picked it up again. As she went down to pick it up a hand was slowly placed on her shoulder, Lara jumped so high with fear, thinking it was Dean.

"Hey don't worry Lara it's just me" Michelle spoke softly.

"Oh good I thought you were Dean"

"No Dean is talking to the police about the half eaten body he and Chase found." They both looked at each other and had the same thought; they wouldn't want to be the person who found the body.

"Jordan said you wanted to talk to me about something" Michelle said "Is it important, you're not in trouble are you?"

"Um no its nothing like that I just wondered and I understood if it's a no but, I want to come back to rescue. I've missed it so much and I don't have a life without it, I realised that the Lara I was when I was at rescue was the Lara I've always wanted to be and always be. Michelle looked at Lara and then at Vince who had just walked over.

"So what do you think Vince, can we have Lara back at rescue?" Without a second after Michelle spoke Vince looked at Lara and smiled.

"Yes you can come back to rescue" Lara laughed and smiled she then hugged Michelle and then Vince.

"You can come back on one condition" Vince said

"Yeah I'll do anything, even if I have to do more training and test I'll do it" Lara said, she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip.

"No nothing like that" Michelle said, Lara looked very confused she didn't know what Vince was about to say but she had an idea it may be about Dean.

"You have to make up with Dean so that you're on speaking terms and so we can leave you alone without a fight starting." Michelle knew that this may be a problem but she wanted to deal with it sooner than later.

"Yes, I'll try but it will take time and I'm not promising you anything"

"As long as you give it a go" Michelle whispered in Lara's ear.

"Come on then, let's go tell the rest the good news," Vince said. Vince, Michelle and Lara walked over to the rest of the team who weren't still hiking back or went down with the police to the half-eaten body. Vince held down the button on his radio so everyone could hear what he was about to say.

"Right everyone listen up, is there any reason why Lara can't be part of the team again?" Vince asked, no voice spoke up only silence could be heard down the radio. Suddenly Michelle's phone went off.

"Chase why are you phoning me?" Michelle "Can't this be said down the radio?"

"Just listen, it's about Dean"

"Oh"


	5. Chapter 5

ANOTHER UPDATE, PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS WHAT ELSE I SHOULD DO

HOPE YOU LIKE

"Um I have no problem with Lara coming back, but I think that the team leader who is sitting on the edge of a cliff may have a problem but doesn't want to say anything. "

"What do you mean Chase?" Michelle asked

"As soon as he heard Vince say Lara's name he sort of wondered off and sat down and hasn't moved since"

"Oh Chase, where is he now, at least tell me he's safe." Michelle said as she wondered off with her phone from the rest of the group.

"What do you think that's all about?" Heidi asks Vince quietly.

"Properly something to do with the blonde and the team leader" Vince answered, Jordan and Lachie nodded in agreement. They all knew what happened between Dean and Lara, they had heard both sides of the stories and realised they just needed to sort it out themselves.

Three months ago Dean told Lara he loved her. She walked out needing to find herself, and that didn't included Dean being in her life. But the main reason was Dean telling her he loved her, she loved him but couldn't tell him not after what happened with Hamish and Cam; she couldn't risk losing someone else she loved.

Michelle walked back into their direction. "Heidi grab a medi-kit and some ropes and go to Dean and Chase" she instructed "Oh and take Lara with you"

"Has anyone been hurt?" Lachie asked as Heidi and Lara walked off. Michelle waited until they were down the path and then answered his question.

"No, what I'm doing is trying to get Dean and Lara together and alone because they really need to talk before she comes back. The medi-kit and ropes are there just for safety, once Lara and Heidi are with Dean and Chase, Heidi and Chase will suddenly disappear and leave the other two alone to talk"

"You sly little person, Michelle" Vince said with a smile

"I know" She replied

As Heidi and Lara started walking towards Chase and Dean, Lara thought of what she would say to him, she couldn't think of anything expect saying she loved him. Heidi soon interrupted her train of thought.

"So are you here to stay for real now?" she asked

"Yeah I am" Lara replied

"Good because I hate being the only girl" the girls both laughed because they knew it was true.

"So anything going on between you and Jordan" Lara asked, she had missed being around the team and didn't know what was going on, this is because as soon as she left she went on her travels around Australia and returned 2 and ½ months late.

"Well," Heidi said with a smile. "We've been going out for a while now and I mostly stay at his house because it's bigger, and to be honest most of my things are there now anyway."

"That's good"

They kept walking in silence until they reached Dean and Chase; Chase came up and gave her a big hug.

"I've missed you Lara, it just hasn't been the same without you"

"Thanks Chase" Lara smiled

"So where's Dean" Heidi asked Chase

"He's over there" Chase answered while pointing to him, so Heidi and Lara could see him as well.

"Can you hear that Heidi" Chase asked

"What" Heidi answered in a weird voice?

"The noise coming from over there"

"Let's go check it out, Lara stay here with Dean me and Chase will check it out."

"Ok then" Lara answered, she had no idea what was going on or what Michelle had planned for them. They were finally in quite so they couldn't be interrupted/


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will be the fight and possibly make up scene between Dean and Lara. Reviews please **

* * *

><p>"Hi, Dean" Lara looked at him<p>

"Hi,"

"How are you?"

"How do you think I am Lara?"

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked you that"

"Really you don't say"

"Then what am I meant to say?"

"I don't know Lara, what do you want to say?"

"Well if I say anything you'll be upset and get mad at me again"

"What do you mean again?" he waited for her answer "Lara"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what, I have never been mad at you and will never be mad at you"

"Take that back Dean, it's not true and you know that"

"I won't,"

There was silence between the two of them for a while neither of them knew what to say. Lara walked around the top of the cliff while Dean just sat in the same place as before.

"Look can I just ask you a question" Lara questioned.

"Ask away I have nothing better to do until Chase comes back"

"Why did you tell me you loved me?"

"Why do you think Lara, I told you I loved you because I meant it"

"But of all the times we were together and alone you could have told me"

"No I couldn't"

"Why not?"

"You know why" Dean said as he stood up.

"No I don't"

"You were always either going on about Hamish, or Cam or a date that was coming up"

"That wasn't all the time, what about when you were with Nicole or Zoe, you loved them didn't you?"

"Yes I did but never as much as you?"

"So would you of married either of them"

"We'll maybe, if you were marring someone else."

"I've been single for a while, and I was single between Hamish and Cam"

"That's not what I mean"

"What do you mean?" Lara stood tall, hands on her hips, waiting for the answer.

"Look I love you"

"I know that, you keep on saying it, so get to your point"

"All the time you asked me for advice about either going out with Hamish, or marrying him, and then divorcing him. You then met Cam and fell for him, he then fell and even though you kept caring he didn't want anymore. You then decided after that to be a free woman as you called it"

"You know that's not true"

"But it is" Dean said shouting back

"Look why do it"

"Why do what"

"Tell me that you love me"

"Because I mean it and I will always love you"

"And so do I"

"What"

"Nothing"

"What did you say Lara"

"Nothing forget I ever said anything"

"Lara, please just say what you said"

"No"

"Lara"

"Go away Dean"

"Lara"

"Go"

"Fine then," Dean slowly looked at Lara straight in the eyes. "I'm going, bye Lara" Dean walked away to go find Chase, Lara slowly fell down and hugged her knees and started crying, she loved Dean but she couldn't understand why she couldn't tell him.

"Chase where are you and Heidi" Dean said down the radio

"Back at base, why, are you and Lara coming back?"

"No just me"

"Where's Lara Dean,"

"Where I left her"

Chase turned round and looked at Michelle and Vince, this didn't sound good.

"Dean go back and stay with Lara" Michelle spoke

"I can't"

"Why not"

"Because I can't" Dean shouted back

"Alright, Dean come back then"

Michelle looked at Vince and Lachie; they had already got their packs and just about to go down the path, Michelle nodded at them and they took off down the path.

"Heidi, can you please try and call Lara just to tell her someone is on their way and to stay put."

"Already trying Michelle" Heidi answered back

Suddenly Dean came up the path, not looking at anyone; he went straight past Michelle and Heidi and went to the patrol car, he put his things in the back and open the car door and sat in the driving seat. Michelle looked at him and felt very sorry, something went down on the cliff face but only Dean and Lara knew what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Another update sorry its been so long

disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot.

Please review

* * *

><p>Three weeks later and everything seemed fine, Lara was back at rescue, Heidi and Jordan were trying to have a romantic lunch but until per normal Chase interrupting them. Vince was swearing at the coffee machine again, that's the third time that morning if you really want to know. Dean and Lachie were just coming back from a small rescue and Michelle was in her office moaning at her computer. Lara just sat at her desk and knew that nothing could go wrong.<p>

"Hey so what you guys talking about then" Chase said while shoving some food into his mouth.

"About Lara and Dean" Heidi answered "We're just wondering what they said on the cliff face"

"Properly nothing much" Chase replied.

"Well whatever they talked about it's gotten Dean down the pub now" Jordan said

"What do you mean?" Heidi questioned.

"Well ever since Lara left Dean and rescue he's gone straight home every night and straight to sleep, I went round about 4 weeks ago and all the lights were out and the TV wasn't on." Chase said.

"Oh right, well he seems alright now" Heidi said.

"Yeah he came to the pub last night" Jordan butted in. Heidi, Chase and Jordan carried on talking and didn't even notice Dean, Lachie and Vince come up the stairs.

"Good job you two, he's properly going to be dildo of the week" Vince said whilst patting Lachie and Dean on the back.

"Yep that's true" Lachie agreed. Dean and Vince sat back at their desk while Lachie walked over to Heidi, Chase and Jordan at the main table.

"If it's alright with everyone I'm going to have a shower" Lara said while walking down the stairs.

"Ok but be quick in case we have a major call out." Vince shouted back.

Lara sat on the bench and started to take her shoes off, she un-did her hair so it would follow naturally, slightly curly and long, she quite like her new hair it was a start of a new and different Lara. Suddenly there was a hand going through her hand she instantly knew who it was, and she liked it.

_30 minutes later_

"Right guys, go a small MVA crash about 10 minutes from here, Lachie, Heidi and Chase this one is yours, off you go." Vince shouted

"What about me?" Jordan asked

"You've still got a week off reports to catch up on even though you've been out for 5 weeks" Vince said smiling "You're not going anywhere until there complete."

"Better start then" Jordan replied walking away.

"Good Good" Vince shouted.

15 minutes later Lara walked up the stairs feeling refreshed and very happy.

"You look happy" Michelle said whilst coming out her office.

"Yeah I am," Lara replied she looked around "Where is everyone?"

"Well Lachie, Heidi and Chase are out on a rescue, Jordan and Vince has gone to get more coffee and food per normal and I have no idea where Dean is" Michelle said.

"Oh right"

"I'm off to a meeting and I'll be back in about 2 hours, if the phone goes pick it up and radio Vince in" Michelle said "Is that alright?"

"That's ok I will just sit here and write up reports and play battleships on my computer." Lara said "Have fun Michelle"

"I won't" replied Michelle while walking down the stairs.

Lara sat at her desk thinking about the week's events; it had been a busy week, not only at work but in her personal life as well.

"Hey sexy" a voice said from behind her.

"Well hello" she replied.

"That has to be one of the best showers I've had in a while"

"I agree" he then leant over and kissed her, she smiled and turned to face him.

"Hey Dean"

"Yes"

"How about we re-create that shower scene but with a new style" She asked him

"My place or yours"

"Mine, it has a much cleaner bathroom" Lara said with a laugh, it was true and they both new that. Dean agreed as he leant forward to kiss her, then they heard the noise of Vince and Jordan coming back up that stairs.

"That was one of the best hot dogs I've ever had." Vince said

"I told you so" Jordan replied.

"Hey guys" Vince said "You should of come with us, the hot dogs were brilliant"

"Well some of us had work to do" Dean said

"We'll leave you too it then, come on Jordan there's ropes to clean" Vince said.

As Vince and Jordan was downstairs and no-one was up in the office with Dean and Lara, Dean turned to Lara and started to kiss her and continued to do so until,

"OH MY GOSH"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Rescue: Special ops, just the plot. Would love it if it would come back for a fourth season but I know it's not going to

"_OH MY GOSH"_

Heidi looked gobsmacked, "You too are finally going out with each other." Dean and Lara looked at each other, there's no going back now they thought.

"Yes we are" Dean said proudly, and then kissed Lara on the cheeks.

"About time mate" Chase said as he patted Dean on the back, Jordan and Lachie laugh and nodded their heads at Dean and kiss Lara on the cheek.

"What's all this noise about?" Vince said while coming up the stairs, Lara and Dean quickly moved away from each other so Vince wouldn't guess. It's not that she didn't want him to know but they needed the right time to come out with it and now wasn't it. As everyone was trying to come up with an answer, Jordan came out with something unexpected.

"Me and Heidi have decide to move in together"

"Really" Vince said and looked at Heidi, she nodded her head in agreement "Well congratulations mate" He said with a shake of his and Jordan's hand. "Come over here Heidi-ho, give me a kiss, my big girl is growing up." Heidi walked over and gave him a big hug. To Heidi this wasn't a surprise, she and Jordan had been talking about moving in together for a while and they were going to one day but now that they had told everyone there was no going back.

"Well it looks like the new roomies are buying the drinks tonight" Vince chuckled

"Alright then" Jordan replied, suddenly the room went up with a cheer, there was two thing the group was celebrating but Vince and Michelle only knew about one so the other one would have to be kept under the radar.

Four days later.

"Where's Lara and Dean guys?" asked Michelle

"Um their out refuelling the patrol on their way in." Heidi answered quickly, "Shall I call them to tell them to hurry up?"

"No its, alright Heidi, they'll be here shortly if there refuelling" As soon as Michelle had finished her sentence Dean and Lara rushed up the stairs to the rest the team.

"Sorry we're late, Michelle" Lara said "we were just refuelling the patrol"

"That's ok guys" Michelle answered as she walked back to her office.

"Thanks for covering for us guys." Dean said after Michelle was out of hearing distance.

"Hey, it was all Heidi" Chase said. "Hold on how did you know that Heidi said you were refuelling the patrol?"

"It's called a mobile Chase, you know one of these things," Heidi said as she held up her phone.

"Alright smarty pants, keep your hair on" They all laughed at Chase he could be really stupid sometimes.

"Come on Lara, I need to talk to you, let's go for a drive." Heidi said to Lara

"Alright then"

"Michelle me and Lara are going out for a drive" Heidi shouted to Michelle.

"Alright then don't be too long, and keep your radio on." Michelle shouted back.

"Will do" Lara put the keys to her and Dean's patrol on her desk and walk down the stairs and to a different patrol. As soon as they were out of hearing distance the boys; Chase, Lachie and Jordan; all turned to Dean waiting for him to talk.

"Go on then spill."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Very short chapter but big situation in it. **_

_**As its small there are two chapters for you today, enjoy **_

_**Please review. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Rescue: Special ops, just the plot. Would love it if it would come back for a fourth season but I know it's not going to _ **

"Heidi are you ok?" Lara asked as she was driving.

"Just hold on Lara, we're nearly here" Lara just sat back wondering where they were going, they were near the sea but she still didn't recognise the area. Heidi pulled into an empty car park looking over the sea, she the parked, turned off the engine and undid her seatbelt; Lara soon did the same following Heidi's lead. Heidi turned to face Lara and pick up a brown paper bag and gave it to her. Lara looked very confused but took the paper bag and looked inside. There was one thing inside, just one. Lara took it out and looked at it and then at Heidi and then at it.

"Oh my..." Lara said

"I know" Heidi replied.

"Does he…" he hre 

"No"

"Are you going…?"

"To tell him, yep" Lara nodded her head in agreement, she couldn't believe this.

"Who knows?"

"Michele and now you"

"You haven't told Vince" Lara questioned "He's like a Dad to you"

"I'm going to tell Jordan, then Vince and then Chase and then everyone else"

"Well I think congratulations should be in order." Lara said "Give me a hug girl, your growing up"

"I know" Heidi replied they hug each other and then sat back into their seats. "I have a question for you"

"Well don't ask me about giving you advice; Michelle's the one who's had the baby. I don't know anything"

"No I don't mean that, I want you to be the babies godmother, she needs a godmother who's smart and strong-willed but also a girly godmother to go shopping with.

"Of course I will" They girls both laughed and hugged again.

"I think we should get back so you can take Jordan out for lunch so you can tell him" Lara said.

"Good idea, let's go" Heidi answered. The girls both did up their seatbelts and Heidi turned the engine on, she undid the handbrake and the patrol and the two girls suddenly move forward. They fell onto the cliff edge beneath them. The girls were both unconscious and to make matters worse no one could see them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rescue: Special ops, just the plot. Would love it if it would come back for a fourth season but I know it's not going to **

_**LAST TIME OUT: **_

_**They fell onto the cliff edge beneath them. The girls were both unconscious and to make matters worse no one could see them. **_

"Guys I can't tell you about Lara" Dean said

"Why not" Chase asked

"Because she's like a sister to you"

"Well, more like a sister in law if you know what I mean" Lachie said with an elbow in Chase's ribs.

"That's funny Lachie but I'm still not going to tell you"

"Even if we bug you all day" Jordan questioned

"Even if you do my mouth is not opening"

"That's what she said" Chase spoke up, the rest of the guys laughed, even Dean joined in, it was funny for Chase as he usually not that quick to think of things like that.

Michelle walked and looked at the guys, _what a bunch, _she thought but that soon had to end.

"Sorry to break up the laugh boys but we've got a job to do. We've got 4 people stuck in an overturned car"

"Alright then off you go, I'll radio Lara and Heidi in" Vince said as he walked up the stairs.

"Chase your riding with me right?" Lachie shouted as they all made their way down the stairs.

"Yeah will do" Chase and Lachie climbed into the big truck as the girls had one patrol and Dean and Jordan were going in the other one. Dean got to his patrol and turned around he climbed back up the stairs picked up they keys from Lara's desk and went back down the stairs to the patrol.

"Sorry guys forgot the keys; Lara had the last and put them on her desk instead of giving them to me to put in my pocket." Dean said.

"That's right it's always the other person fault" Jordan said

"That's what she said" Chase and Lachie shouted from the truck and they all ended up laughing.

"Guys you should be gone" Vince shouted down the stairs.

"Sorry Vince it's all Dean's fault for once" Chase she back though the radio.

"I don't care just go," Vince said back. They all pulled out and on to the road and in not time they were at the site for the rescue.

At the site Dean, Chase, Lachie and Jordan all went into action.

"Vince, when will Lara and Heidi get here?" Dean said down the radio.

"Um soon Dean" Vince said back.

"Vince have you had any luck trying to reach the girls yet?" Michelle asked.

"No but I'll bet there just out of range" Vince said back. Michelle wondered round her office trying to calm herself done, _the girls are just fine_ she told herself. "Michelle why are you worrying"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not Vince, I've just got other things on my mind that's all."

"Michelle where had Lara and Heidi gone?" Vince asked.

"Heidi had to tell Lara something in private"

"What?

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because she needs to tell you herself, that's all"

"Michelle it could be life changing"

"It is"

"Michelle tell me" Vince said in an angry voice. Michelle knew she didn't have any choice but to tell him now.

"Heidi's pregnant" she whispered.

"What?" Vince shouted

"Heidi's pregnant, she told me yesterday, she's gone off to tell Lara, they should be back by now" Vince's hands went to the back of his head, thinking about the two girls.

"I know I don't want to ask this but do you think Lara could hurt Heidi"

"No way Vince never"

"So where would they be?"

"I have no idea at all." Vince wondered round the office wondering where the two girls would be. He had no idea, just like Michelle, they were stumped. It was so quite in the office, you could off heard a pin drop.

Then his phone went, he look at the screen, it said **LARA** in big black words.

"Michelle it's Lara calling"

"Put it on loudspeaker then" Vince did as Michelle instructed.

"Help" a weak voice can through

"Lara is that you?" Vince asked

"Help"

"Lara, Lara speak to us" Michelle said

"Help, we're stuck"

"Where are you" Vince asked

"I don't know"

"Lara, is Heidi awake" Michelle asked

"Um, no I can't wake her up either Michelle, will she be ok?

"Yep just fine" Vince said back

"Ok that's alright" Lara said back in a sleepy voice

"Lara, stay with us, what's the last thing about the journey you remember?" There was silence down the phone.

"I saw a sign which said Beach Hawaii on it but I'm not in Hawaii, well I don't think I am."

"Ok that's fine Lara, are you on the beach?" Vince then asked.

"Um no I'm in the patrol."

"Ok what do you see?" Michelle asked

"Um not much" Lara replied, here words were coming out slowly and sounded painful every time she said something. "Vince, I'm sleepy,"

"Lara don't fall asleep on us"

"I'm sorry, tell Dean I love him and tell Jordan that's Heidi pregnant, I'm sorry"

"Lara, Lara come on speak to us, Lara, Lara" Vince was now shouting down the phone but all they heard back was complete silence, they had to do something and something quick.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rescue: Special ops, just the plot. Would love it if it would come back for a fourth season but I know it's not going to **

_**LAST TIME OUT: **_

"_**I'm sorry, tell Dean I love him and tell Jordan that's Heidi pregnant, I'm sorry"**_

"_**Lara, Lara come on speak to us, Lara, Lara" Vince was now shouting down the phone but all they heard back was complete silence, they had to do something and something quick.**_

Vince looked at Michelle, neither of them knew what do next, neither of them had been in this situation.

"What are we going to do" Michelle asked Vince.

"I don't know, let me think" Vince replied. They both sat there in silence wondering and working out what they were going to do with the two women in a lot of trouble. "What did Lara say she last saw?" He asked Michelle

"Something about Hawaii"

"Let's start there"

"What do you mean?" Michelle questioned.

"Well let's tell the rest and then start looking for any signs and go from there" Vince suggested

"So are you going to tell Dean and Jordan or shall I?" Michelle questioned

"You can" Vince said back.

"Thanks for that Vince,"

"Well I did the last one"

"That's true" Michelle added.

Then on the radio Dean came "Hey Vince, we're on our way back so tell the girls to meet us at the station house and they owe us the beers for tonight". Vince looked round at Michelle wondering what to say.

"Alright then, Dean, um"

"What's up Michelle is everything ok?" Dean questioned Michelle

"Well not really Dean, who's in the car with you?"

"Um it's me; the other three went to go get some food, so I'll be back first"

"Ok," Michelle paused and looked at Vince not knowing what to say. Vince picked up the radio,

"Don't worry Dean just come straight back"

"Ok guys, eta about 5 minutes" The radio went silent, Vince and Michelle just stared at each other; normally if one team member were lost or injured everyone would know straight away, but this was Laura and Heidi, Laura and pregnant Heidi. Telling Dean would be the end of it, without thinking he would be in the patrol looking for Lara and the same with Jordan and Heidi. Suddenly they heard Dean coming up the stairs. He put his keys on his desk and sat down.

"Where's Lara and Heidi?" Dean asked.

"Um, they're missing" Michelle said very quickly

"WHAT?" Dean shouted

"Yeah they aren't in radio contact" Vince chipped in

"So that doesn't mean that there missing, there probably driving through the valley" Dean turned around to his computer and logged it on.

"No Dean, you're not listening, there missing, we last heard from Lara 20 minutes ago" Vince said

"Look Lara's old enough to look after herself and Heidi, that's only two of them."

"Well, there's not really just two in the patrol car, there's three." Michelle murmured

"Who else went with them, I thought Heidi and Lara went."

"Yes they did but there's a third young human being" Michelle spoke

"Heidi's pregnant?" Dean questioned

"Um yeah, how did you guess?" Vince asked

"Well I knew Lara couldn't be and will never be so the only other person in the patrol is Heidi, so with the powers of deduction I came with that answer" Dean explained

"What do you mean Lara will never be pregnant?"

"Don't worry Michelle long story and one I think Lara should tell as she knows more about it then I will ever do" Dean was about to continue when they heard Jordan shout,

"HEIDI'S PREGANT AND LOST WITH LARA AND YOU HAVENT HEARD FORM HER, WHAT ARE WE SITTING AROUND FOR, WE'VE GOT TO LOOK FOR THEM." Jordan bolted down the stairs, Michelle look at Chase, Larchie and Dean and they got the message. They all ran out after Jordan. He was just about to get in the Patrol car when Larchie and Chase tackled him and then sat on him so he couldn't move.

"Get off me guys" Jordan said whilst struggling

"No they're not going anywhere" Michelle said.

"I have to go find Heidi, NOW!" Jordan shouted

"No not yet, we need to have a plan. I think we should start with what we know"

"We know nothing Vince, you said yourself that you have had no contact with them."

"No, I didn't say that Dean, I said I've had no contact with them for 20 minutes, we spoke with them before, Lara said something about Hawaii , but we know she's not actually in Hawaii USA, so I was looking with things with Hawaii on them before all of this happen." Vince said. They all paused for a moment, thing of things with Hawaii in it.

"You don't think it's a café or a shop do you?" Chase asked

"No I think it's a place" Vince answered.


End file.
